Ujian
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para pria yang menginjak usia 40an, Harry, Draco, dan Ron, harus menjalani ujian NEWT yang sempat ditinggalkan beberapa puluh tahun lalu? spesial untuk para pejuang UN 2016 disclaimer: tetap milik Queen JK Rowling, Anne cuma pinjem :)
_**Hi, everyone!**_

Akhirnya, Anne muncul lagi walaupun malem banget! Hehehe maaf, ya, koneksi parah banget. Ternyata baru konek lagi waktu lewat tengah malam. Baiklah. Anne punya fic oneshoot yang mungkin bisa menghibur kalian semua yang kangen cerita-cerita Anne. Hayoo ngaku! Siapa yang kangen sama Anne? :P

Nah, berhubung nggak banyak waktu Anne buat cari waktu nulis sekarang, Anne akan usahain buat cerita-cerita oneshoot yang bisa Anne tulis dalam sekali duduk. Tugas Anne banyak dan acara bulan ini padet banget. Sibuk parah dan capek. Berhubung banyak yang baru selesai UN kemarin, Anne mencoba untuk buat cerita baru yang temanya ujian. Yuhuuu.. ada yang mau baca. Hanya cerita iseng yang paling tidak mengobati rasa kangen kalian sama Anne. Yups.

Langsung saja, ya.

 _ **happy reading!**_

* * *

Draco memulai pagi butanya dengan masuk ke dalam perpustakan. Ia biasa mengembalikan buku bacaan yang ia bawa ke kamar untuk dibaca sebelum tidur untuk diganti kembali buku lain yang akan ia simpan di kamar untuk bacaannya nanti malam. Tapi, berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya, hari ini Draco begitu muram. Buku yang ia pilih pun juga aneh. Bukan buku-buku pengetahuan sihir lain melainkan buku lamanya semasa bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Draco memang masih menyimpan buku-buku lamanya di sebuah lemari khusus. Biasanya Scorpius juga sedikit banyak membutuhkan buku-buku itu untuk membantu pelajaran Hogwartsnya. Banyak catatan-catatan lama Draco masih digunakan oleh Scorpius.

"Haruskah aku belajar lagi?" batin Draco.

Masih dengan piama lengkap, Draco merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan surat berlogokan Kementerian Sihir dan Hogwarts sekaligus. "Astaga aku tak bisa bayangkan aku akan duduk lagi di bangku itu dan menghadapi lembaran soal ujian?"

Draco membuka lebih lebar lipatan surat yang diberikan ibunya malam lalu. Surat yang dikirimkan ke alamat lamanya, di rumah orang tuanya. Draco membaca pelan dan merutuk tak percaya. "Siapa saja yang akan ikut NEWT nanti, ya?"

Dan pagi itu Draco disibukkan dengan tumpukan buku-buku mata pelajaran Hogwarts yang akan kembali.. ia pelajari.

Harry berhenti menguap ketika Ginny menoleh padanya sembari memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi. Ia tersenyum senang mendapati istrinya selalu rapi meski beraktifitas cukup berat di pagi hari ini. Meski sibuk memasak, wanitanya itu telah wangi, polesan bedak dan pelembab bibir lebih dari cukup menunjang senyuman di wajahnya. Mata Ginny terpejam ketika Harry membawa tubuh kecilnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sudah, duduk di kursimu dan tunggu pancakenya siap. Ah, kalau kau tak keberatan, bangunkan anak-anak, ya. Mereka senang sekali dengan tidur," celoteh Ginny masih sibuk dengan adonan pancakenya. Bau mentega menguar begitu lezat ke penjuru dapur.

Harry berdiri lagi dari bangkunya, mencium pelipis kanan Ginny sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju arah tangga. Ia berteriak memanggil nama lengkap masing-masing anaknya dengan menambahkan akhiran— "bangunlah jika tak ingin Daddy lempar pancake panas langsung ke mulut kalian sekarang juga!"

Terkadang, Harry bisa galak juga.

"Aku bangun, Dad," pintu kamar paling ujung terbuka lebih dulu. Albus tersenyum melihat ayahnya telah berdiri di mulut tangga. "Dan aku akan ambil pancakeku sendiri di dapur. Jadi Dad tak perlu susah-susah melemparkannya ke mulutku." Al memeluk ayahnya singkat, "morning, Dad!"

"Morning, Al. Kau memang yang paling rajin," bisik Harry.

"It's me!" ujar Albus bangga. Tidak hanya bangun duluan, Al juga sudah rapi dan selesai mandi.

Tinggal dua pintu kamar yang belum terbuka. Kamar James dan kamar Lily. Harry melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya sekilas. "Tinggal dua menit sebelum sarapan dimulai. Persiapkan diri kalian sebelum pancake buatan Mummy benar-benar mendarat di mulut kalian—"

Suara derit pintu tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Harry. Seorang gadis keluar dari salah satu kamar. "Ok, Dad. Ok! Aku sudah bangun, kok!" Lily mengikat rambutnya cepat-cepat sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring ke kiri.

"Yeah, aku juga—huaa," James menguap sambil menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Lily bergegas menuju pelukan ayah mereka.

"Astaga, James. Kau belum mandi?" tanya Harry sambil menaikkan dagu James agar dapat melihat jelas raut wajah putra pertamanya itu. James menggeleng.

"Ini hari libur, Dad. Jadi bolehlah," James mengusap liur di sudut bibirnya, "—mandi nanti saja," protes James. Ia satu-satunya Potter yang masih memakai piama di rumah pagi ini.

Lily menggeleng heran kakak tertuanya itu jorok sekali. "Tapi bukannya kita mau jalan-jalan, kan, Dad? Ke Diagon Alley. Kita mau makan es krim? Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

Lily baru menyelesaikan tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Harry sempat menjanjikan jika hasil ujiannya mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, mereka sekeluarga akan jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu di Diagon Alley dan membeli apapun yang Lily inginkan. Dan rupanya, itu terjadi. Lily mendapatkan nilai yang sangat baik di tahun awalnya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Harry memutuskan hari ini mereka akan jalan-jalan berhubung Harry libur dari Kementerian.

"Agak siang, ya, Lily-lu. Pagi-pagi tak enak makan es krim, sayang. Kita ke the Burrow dulu, ya. Banyak yang mau berkunjung ke sana," tawar Harry pada Lily.

Lily mengangguk senang. "Oke, asalkan nanti aku juga belikan tas jinjing baru, ya, Dad—"

"Aku juga, ya, Dad. Belikan paket spesial mainan lelucon di toko Uncle George itu. Paket lengkap, Dad! Nilai OWL-ku bagus, kan! So, aku min—"

"Baru OWL. Belum NEWT."

"NEWT? Pentingkah ikut NEWT? Aku kira aku ingin berhenti sekolah sebelum—"

Harry terkejut bukan main lantas menarik dua pundak James cukup kasar. "Astaga. Apa maksudmu? Tidak, kau harus selesaikan sekolahmu dan dapatkan nilai bagus saat NEWT tahun ini. Kau sudah besar, James. Masih suka mainan seperti itu? Kenapa kau tumben meminta pada Dad membelikan? Padahal biasanya kau diam-diam sudah memilikinya?"

James mencium pipi Ginny mengucapkan salam sesampainya mereka di ruang makan. "Paket spesial itu cukup mahal, Dad. Dan.. aku sayang saja mengeluarkan uangku," ujar James. Ia sudah duduk di kursinya bersiap menunggu ibunya membagi pancake untuk sarapannya.

Harry mendelik, "itu dia, kau sendiri sayang. Jadi, Daddy pun akan sayang mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikanmu mainan yang ujung-ujungnya untuk menyusahkan orang," kata Harry.

"Bukannya Uncle George biasanya akan memberimu secara gratis, James?" tanya Albus.

"Kali ini sayangnya tidak, Al. Kata Fred, harganya agak mahal jadi.. yeah, mungkin kalau Dad yang belikan pasti dapat diskon. Boleh, ya, Dad, yeah? Please!" James terus memohon agar ayahnya bersedia membelikannya mainan aneh produksi toko pamannya itu. Meski sudah berusia lima belas tahun, James tetaplah tukang buat onar yang terkenal berkarisma dengan kualitas barang-barang leluconnya yang selalu up to date disuplai dari toko lelucon kawakan, Weasley Wizard Wize.

Lily menyendokkan sepotong pancake ke mulutnya setelah berpendapat, "bantu promosi saja, James. Uncle George pasti akan memberikanmu barang-barang leluconnya secara gratis asalkan kau mampu menarik minat para penyihir untuk membelinya. Wajahmu sudah cukup menjual!" Lily memberikan suntikan semangat untuk James agar melupakan usahanya merayu sang ayah.

"Kau benar juga, Lily-lu," James mengangkat cangkirnya untuk mengaca, "wajahku memang menjual. Berkarisma dan penuh pesona. Pasti banyak yang tertarik jika aku jadi bintang iklannya. Oh, Merlin. Kau memang tampan, James—"

"Tampan, tampan—" Ginny sudah mengambil posisi di bangku sisi Harry, "bagaimana mau menjual kalau baumu masih bau air liur, mukamu kusut dengan piama lengkap, ditambah lagi.. kau belum mandi. Mummy yakin seyakin-yakinnya, mendekatimu pun para penyihir muda yang cantik di luar sana tak akan sudi. Sudah, makan sarapanmu, langsung mandi dan kita berangkat ke the Burrow. Atau kau mau pancake panas ini Mummy yang lempar langsung ke mulutmu?" ancam Ginny tak main-main. Tangannya masih memegang wajan dengan pancake panas yang baru matang.

James mendesah lemas mengalah.

The Burrow seperti sedang dalam masa perang. Ramai dan porak-poranda di beberapa sudut. Pasalnya, James benar-benar mendapat paket spesial lelucon dari pamannya, George, dan hebatnya lagi diberikan secara gratis. Namanya juga James Sirius, tidak akan betah jika mainan-mainan pembuat onar itu hanya dianggurkan begitu saja. Tidak perlu menunggu pulang, James bersama Fred memainkan langsung di the Burrow.

"Kalian lupa Grandma dan Grandpamu sudah tua, boys?" teriak Molly dengan kekuatan penuh. Jantungnya seperti melompat keluar ketika suara seperti seseorang buang angin mengelegar kencang di dekat telinganya.

James dan Fred berlari tunggang langga selepas melemparkan bom kentut di dekat Molly dan Arthur yang asik duduk bersama para cucu perempuannya.

"Merlin! Baunya!" Lily dan Lucy mengerang tak suka. Hugo kejang.

Harry siap mengejar James dan Fred namun tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan Ginny. "Biar jadi urusanku!" bisik Ginny meminta Harry melanjutkan obrolan bersama para orang tua yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong," suara Neville, Harry menoleh cepat. Ia penasaran karena Neville sempat ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting namun tertahan karena bau menyengat dari mainan James. "Kalian ingat siapa saja yang tak menyelesaikan ujian NEWT seangkatan kita?" tanyanya.

Ron meletakkan wiski apinya sambil melirik ke arah Harry. Merasa diperhatikan Harry berkata, "em—aku, Ron, lalu Her—"

"Aku ikut ujian, Harry. Bersama Ginny." Hermione protes karena ia sama sekali tak mau usahanya dahulu mengambil ujian paska perang dilupakan begitu saja. "Dan nilaiku terbaik."

Harry menggangguk paham. "Memangnya ada apa, Neville? Kau sendiri tak ikut NEWT, kan?" tanya Harry membalik pertanyaan.

"Aku ikut, Harry. Setahun setelah Hogwarts kembali aktif. Saat aku mendaftar jadi profesor di Hogwarts. Profesor McGonagall tak mau menerimaku sebagai pengajar yang bahkan tak punya surat kelulusan. Hah! Dan.. rupanya, Hogwarts akan merencanakan sebuah kejar paket khusus ujian NEWT, untuk para alumni Hogwarts yang—"

"Belum sempat lulus mengikuti ujian NEWT? Bloody hell!"

Ron memekik keras sampai Al mendekat mencari tahu. Bersama Rose, Al bertanya pada orang tua mereka ada apa dengan sekolah mereka. "Hogwarts mau mengadakan ujian susulan untuk para alumninya yang belum sempat mengikutinya." Kata Hermione pada Rose.

"Seperti Uncle Ron dan Daddy?" Al menebak-nebak. Ayahnya mendengus lemas.

Ron mengacak-acak rambutnya. Harry masih tetap tenang meski ia ikut berpikir tentang ujian itu. Bukan apa-apa, yang namanya ujian pasti butuh berpikir di saat banyak pekerjaan Kementerian yang tak pernah ada liburnya. Dan tentu saja, usianya kini tak lagi muda. "Harus, Neville?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi saat rapat sebelum ujian kemarin Hogwarts memang akan menyediakan waktu khusus bagi para alumni yang belum sempat menempuh NEWT. Karena, Profesor McGonagall sempat megungkit tentang masa depan dunia sihir yang harus dipimpin oleh mereka yang berpendidikan." Tutur Neville dengan gaya khas profesornya.

Semua pandangan mengarah pada Harry. Hanya Harry yang berstatus sebagai pimpinan di tempat kerja. "What?" tegur Harry tak nyaman.

"Berpendidikan bukan berarti harus lulus, kan? Dedikasi. Peraturan macam apa itu?" Ron masih tak suka dengan kabar yang masing simpang siur itu.

Beberapa anggota keluarga Weasley kini berkumpul. Bahkan ada Luna dan suaminya turut hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga besar ini. Mereka semua memang sering melakukan liburan bersama di the Burrow. Mengingat para anak dari mereka semua memiliki kedekatan satu sama lain.

"Tapi, memang tidak ada salahnya. Supaya kita sekolah di Hogwarts ada kenang-kenangannya, bukan? Surat kelulusan!" mata Luna berbinar.

"Luna!" teriak Ron. "Jadi kau setuju misalnya kita yang belum sempat ujian mengikuti ujian? Di saat.. sudah setua ini?"

Luna nyengir sambil menganggu. Benar sekali. Ia sendiri belum sempat ikut ujian NEWT setelah perang berakhir. Ia memilih sibuk dengan hobi-hobi anehnya sehingga melupakan salah satu tanggung jawab bagi siswa Hogwarts yaitu ujian NEWT. Dan karena kabar ini, ia sendiri merasa bersemangat untuk mengikuti ujian NEWT susulan.

Neville memberikan tempat duduk untuk Hannah ketika istrinya itu datang bersama Ginny. Harry bergantian menggeser tempat duduknya untuh Ginny, setelah sukses memberi pelajaran pada James dengan kepak kelelawarnya. "James dan Fred sudah terkapar di kamar. Tenang saja, sayang, Angelina sudah memberikan wewenang untuk aku ikut memberi pelajaran pada putranya." Kata Ginny menceritakan usaha mendiamkan James dan Fred dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hem," Angelina berdehem tegas. Mengangguk terima kasih pada sang adik ipar, Ginny.

Pembicaraan mereka akhirnya kembali pada masalah NEWT. Hannah menyerahkan selembar amplop pada suaminya. Ada logo Hogwarts di sana. "Aku menemukan ini di lantai. Aku rasa ini terjatuh dari tasmu. Aku takut ini penting." Kata Hannah menyerahkan surat yang diduga ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan Neville karena tertera logo Hogwarts di atasnya.

"Astaga," pekik Neville, "aku rasa Profesor McGonagall memang benar dengan rapat waktu itu, guys!"

Neville mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan membaca isinya keras-keras. "Kementerian diberikan wewenang penuh dalam ujian NEWT seperti yang tercantum dalam dekret kepala Kementerian Sihir tentang standart kelulusan pendidikan sihir. Kelulusan menjadi pertimbangan utama akan syarat penting bagi posisi penyihir dalam jenjang karier yang menentukan jabatan pekerjaan mereka, khususnya di beberapa instansi di bawah pengawasan Kementerian Sihir Inggris." Neville menyerahkan surat itu pada Harry untuk kembali dibaca, "so, kalian memang harus ikut ujian."

"NO!" teriak Ron. Harry mendelik selesai membaca tuntas isi surat itu.

"Yess!" sorak Luna girang. Rolf mencium pipi Luna memberikan semangat. Mereka berpamitan untuk pulang. Kata Luna, ia ingin memulai belajar.

Al dan Rose saling pandang melihat ekspresi ayah-ayah mereka dengan keputusan Hogwarts yang memberikan lini kepada Kementerian yang akan mengadakan ujian NEWT bagi para penyihir yang tak lulus. "Kementrian pasti akan memperketat para pegawainya yang tidak memiliki surat kelulusan. Mungkin, Kingsley akan meminta penyihir-penyihir seperti kalian untuk ikut NEWT, agar tak terjadi saling iri. Kenapa mereka yang punya surat kelulusan ditolak bekerja sedangkan kalian yang tak lulus bisa masuk dan menjabat salah satu departemen. Bukankah menjadi pegawai Kementerian akan melihat bagaimana nilai akhir ujian kita di Hogwarts. NEWT." Kata Hannah.

"Tapi aku dan Harry adalah penyihir yang berperan penting dalam kedamaian negeri sihir ini, Hannah. Belum tentu mereka yang lulus dan punya sertifikat bisa masuk Kementerian dengan mudah. Kemampuan mereka diperhatikan. Bukan hanya dari selembar perkamen yang menyatakan penyihir itu lulus lantas Kementerian menerima mereka bekerja di sana. Tidak selamanya status lulus bisa menjamin masa depan. Hati dan otak."

Panjang lebar Ron menjelaskan habis-habisan tentang tidak begitu pentingnya ujian untuk mendapatkan sebuah masa depan. Pekerjaan yang didapatkannya sekarang membuktikan bahwa pendidikan tidak selamanya menentukan nasib di masa yang akan datang. "Tapi apa usaha kita untuk mau berusaha keras."

"Dengan cara ujian, Ron. Formalitas saja." Ujar Neville.

"Formalitas katamu? Ah, aku rasa itu bukan kalimat yang bagus diucapkan oleh seorang profesor, Neville." Ujar Hermione. Ia melirik tajam pada Ron memberikan suatu ancaman pada ulah pria itu yang seolah-olah menentang pentingnya ujian pada akhir pendidikan.

"Pada intinya, Dad dan Uncle Harry hanya butuh belajar. Lagi." Rose memeluk bagian pundak Ron memberikan sesuatu yang disebutnya semangat.

Rose selalu ingin melihat ayahnya rajin belajar. Ini salah satu cara agar Ron akhirnya mau belajar. Ujian.

"Oh, God!" Pekik Harry.

"Jangan mulai mengeluh, Dad. Aku sudah tenang sejak tadi kau sama sekali tak mengeluh. Sekarang? Dad harus menunjukkan contoh yang baik. Apa susahnya, sih, ikut ujian?" tanya Al.

"Susah, Albus!" teriak Ron yang hampir tak mau lagi mendengar istilah 'ikut ujian'. "Kau tak lihat sekarang ayahmu dan aku ini usia berapa? Kau tak lihat uban di kepala ayah dan pamanmu ini, nak?" suara Ron melankolis.

Ron dan Harry kini berusia di ambang empat puluhan. Anak-anak mereka sudah semakin besar. Tak ubahnya mereka. Kata tua tak lagi malu disandang oleh Ron maupun Harry. Daya ingat mereka sudah semakin berkurang meski urusan tenaga.. sebagai seorang Auror, tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Tapi kalian harus tetap ujian. Kan, hebat punya surat kelulusan? Aku saja kalau bisa ujian sekarang biar lebih cepat lulus. Lama-lama aku lelah juga sekolah." Gerutu Al sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Setuju, Al!" Rose beradu tos dengan Al mendukung.

Ginny mengusap pipi Harry pelan menenangkan. Suaminya itu terlihat sekali sedang berpikir keras. "Jalani saja, aku bantu kau belajar. Aku akan kumpulkan beberapa buku lamamu. Mungkin buku James, Al, dan Lily bisa membantumu juga, sayang. Semangat!" bisik Ginny lantas mengecup bibir Harry.

Berbeda dengan Harry yang mulai tenang, Ron masih berpikir positif jika NEWT itu tidak akan jadi dilaksanakan. "Tapi, belum tentu juga ujian NEWT itu benar dilaksanakan. Pasti ada surat panggilannya, kan—"

Tiba-tiba, Molly datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa sebuah surat dan menyerahkannya pada Ron. "Untuk Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, baru sampai beberapa menit lalu, Ron," ujar Molly menyerahkan surat beramplop besar itu.

Logo Kementerian Sihir dan Hogwarts membuat leher Ron tercekat. Nyawanya seperti baru saja dicabut. Surat panggilan NEWT untuk Ron datang.

"Pulanglah, Harry. Mungkin suratmu di rumah. Dan selamat belajar." Ron mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah dipanggil.

Ujian NEWT spesial dilaksanakan satu minggu sebelum siswa-siswi Hogwarts kembali satu September nanti. Para alumnus berkumpul di Great Hall dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda. Ada sekitar ratusan orang berjubel di meja-meja asrama mereka terdahulu, tanpa seragam dengan logo asrama kebanggaan masing-masing. Tidak ada wajah-wajah remaja. Semua tak ubahnya para ayah dan ibu-ibu yang sedang mengantre belanja bulanan. Bukan untuk ujian.

"Bukankah ini seperti lelucon, Harry. Lihat mereka semua, tua-tua," bisik Ron ketika Minerva memberikan pidato ucapan selamat datangnya.

"Jangan lupakan kau seperti apa sekarang, Ron. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seangkatan dengan kita yang tak sempat ikut NEWT karena perang dulu." Kata Harry, "jadi, diam saja dan ikuti saja." Lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ini perintah!"

Ron mendengus sebal jika Harry sudah mengeluarkan jurus bentakan kepala Auror. "Oke," bisiknya pelan.

Lima belas menit berlalu sampai Minerva akhirnya turun dari mimbarnya. Neville menganti alih suara yang menggema di Great Hall dengan membacakan pembagian ruang ujian. Ron melihatnya muak karena penyihir yang mengatur ujian itu adalah sahabat seangkatannya sendiri.

Masing-masing peserta ujian bergerak menyingkir dan berkumpul sesuai kelas yang ditentukan. Sedikit-sedikit, Neville kembali mengatur tatanan para peserta ujian yang tak lagi muda untuk lebih rapi. "Berlaga sekali si Longbottom itu. Dia—"

"Ronald Weasley berada di ruang N-2, silakan bergabung dengan N-2." Neville menujuk satu grup yang berada di bagian tengah. Ia melongo mendengar namanya dipanggil lebih dulu dari Harry.

Harry mendorong tubuh Ron untuk menuju kelompoknya sementara ia tetap berdiri menunggu giliran dipanggil. Lima penyihir dipanggil, akhirnya sampai pada nama Harry.

"Harry Potter di ruang N-2."

Ron memekik keras melihat Harry menghampirinya. "Akhirnya, kita seruangan." Bisik Ron ditanggapi anggukan kecil Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," kata Neville membuat Harry dan Ron menoleh bersamaan. Benar saja, ada pria dewasa berambut pirang panjang diikat rendah dan sedikit tipis berdiri tak jauh dari kumpulan mereka yang belum dipanggi.

Neville membuka lembaran daftar nama selanjutnya dan berseru, "di ruangan N-2, silakan." Pinta Neville pada Draco.

"Bloody hell! Malfoy!"

Draco melihat Ron yang memaki dirinya. Berjarak beberapa meter di dekat Ron, Draco mengangguk pelan pada Harry. Sebenarnya dengan Ron juga, tapi Ron acuh. "Semoga berhasil, Mal—Draco!" Harry menyodorkan tangannya siap bersalaman.

"Untukmu juga, Ha-Harry."

Ron mendelik syok. Mantan sekutu itu kini bersatu. "What the hell is this?"

"Kita mau ujian, Ron. Bukalah hati untuk terbuka satu sama lain. Bahkan untuk—teman satu ruangan." Harry menengahi Ron yang tidak memiliki sopan santunpun dengan Draco.

"Oh, bloody hell! Please, Harry. Bahkan kita tak punya cara lain untuk sukses mengerjakan soal-soal nanti. Pasti banyak penjagaan—"

"Aku tahu cara cepatnya. Memanipulasi mantera dan melancarkan semua jawaban tertulis dilembar ujian kita." Kata Draco.

Harry dan Ron saling pandang. Ada rencana besar yang rupanya sedang dirancang diam-diam oleh Draco. "Ma-maksudmu, kita akan curang?" tanya Harry.

"Bukan curang, Harry. Tapi strategi. Bukankah urusan merancang strategi adalah keahlianmu? Dan.. Ronald?"

Mata Ron siap melompat sebelum Harry siap menahan Ron untuk memulai pertengkaran sebelum ujian dimulai. "Lihat mereka semua, mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengerjakan NEWT ini. Mereka akan bekerja sama satu tim. Sayangnya, aku belum punya sekutu untuk melakukan rencanaku."

"Pantas, kau saja tak punya teman di sini—"

"Ronald! Jaga mulutmu," Harry menyentil keras bibir Ron. Mulut pria itu sudah kelewatan.

"Jaman sekarang, ujian tak hanya mengandalkan kepintaran dan individualitas. Perlu adanya strategi dan kerja tim untuk memulai melancarkan segala. Kita tidak akan berbuat curang dengan melihat jawaban. Tidak, aku tak punya. Jadi kita tetap mengerjakannya namun akan berbagi tugas. Ya, jika kau dan Mr. Weasley mau."

Draco bersiap masuk ketika ruang ujian ke dua telah dibuka. Sungguh kebetulan sekali, posisi duduk mereka berada satu baris. Draco berada di antara bangku Harry dan Ron. Namun sebelum mereka siap duduk, Ron tampak berpikir keras. Ia memikirkan tawaran itu.

Sampai akhirnya, "tunggu. Baiklah. Aku setuju. Harry—" kata Ron kini beralih meminta pendapat Harry.

"Yeah, lalu bagaimana rencanamu?"

Draco membuka lembaran daftar mata pelajaran yang akan diikuti ujian NEWT kali ini. Ia membca satu persatunya. "Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Ramuan, Mantra, Transfigurasi, Herbologi, Ramalan—"

"Aku tak mengambil Ramalan, Drac." Kata Harry.

"Oh, baiklah. Begini, kita tidak akan susah-susah memikirkan semuanya, karena.. kita akan bagi tugas. Kau, Harry, mungkin keahlianmu bisa mengerjakan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam dan mantera, untuk Ron kau bisa kerjakan transfigurasi dan herbologi karena aku merasa kau mampu di bidang itu. Aku akan coba kerjakan ramuan dan tentu saja ramalan, pasalnya kalian tak mengambil mata pelajaran itu, bukan?"

Harry dan Ron terus mendiskusikan tentang rencana mereka untuk ujian kali ini. mereka harus segera siap ketika aba-aba di ujian dimulai terdengar. Ada mantera-mantera aneh berkeliaran di ruangan itu. Salah satunya datang dari Draco.

"Kerjakan saja, jika sudah, kita bertukar jawaban. Jangan takut, mantera yang aku keluarkan tadi semakin kuat dari peserta ujian yang lain." bisik Draco.

Yeah, ujian dengan para penyihir dewasa yang telah banyak menguasai mantera jauh lebih susah daripada menjaga ujian para penyihir ramaja yang masih labil. Semua berjalan normal selayaknya ujian biasa. Untuk urusan bertukar jawaban itu tidak masalah. "Astaga para pengawas itu tidak melihat?"

Dengan leluasa, Ron menyerahkan kertas ujiannya pada Draco dan menerima lembar ujian milik Draco. Semuanya bebas tanpa diketahui. "Tetap posisikan pergerakan kertas lebih rendah dari kepala kita. Jika ya, mereka akan melihat tangan kita." Bisik Draco pada Ron.

Beberapa mata pelajaran selesai dikerjakan dengan sukses. Para ayah itu keluar dengan wajah tenang dan biasa-biasa saja. Ron tersenyum puas melirik pada Harry di sisinya. "Ya, paling tidak kita sudah merasakan apa itu NEWT walaupun tak setegang mengerjakan OWL dulu. Sungguh, Malfoy, ini luar biasa."

"Karena ini memang yang harus kita lakukan. Yeah, paling tidak jangan sampai anak-anak tahu ulah kita ini. Bukan contoh yang baik untuk diterapkan." Ujar Draco sambil tersenyum puas.

Harry tertawa bersama Ron. "Tentu, cukup kita yang sudah capek sekolah dan bekerja saja. Mereka masih banyak waktu untuk belajar sendiri dan ujian seharian penuh dari pagi sampai malam hari seperti ini."

"Rosie tak boleh tahu." Ron mengangguk tegas.

Ketiganya tertawa bersama keluar dari Hogwarts siap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan membawa kelegaan yang tiada tara. Satu bulan berselang, sebuah perkamen datang ke rumah Harry, Ron, dan Draco bersamaan.

"Bloody hell!" pekik Ron di kamar mandi.

"Wicked!" seru Harry dari meja makan.

"Yeah!" teriak Draco di perpustakaan.

Lima menit kemudian ketika Hermione, Ginny, dan Astoria menghampiri suami masing-masing, giliran mereka berteriak dengan suara lantang mengucap satu kata. "Lulus!"[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

yeahhh mungkin cara tadi jangan ditiru ya buat yang mau ujian nanti, hehehe.. hanya sekadar contoh buruk yang tidak baik untuk ditiru. Loh.. baik, semoga menghibur, ya, teman-teman. Berhubung sudah malam, Anne undur diri dulu. Jangan lupa tulis review kalian dan sebisa mungkin Anne akan balas lewat PM kalau yang lewat akun. Kalau yang enggak.. em, tenang Anne masih baca, kok. Dan mungkin akan bahas di kesempatan selanjutnya.

Maaf kalo masih ada typo.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
